


Imagine…Dancing around the Bunker

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine, luci-in-trenchcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Dancing around the Bunker

No one was home. Dean and Cas were on a hunt. Sam was out on a supply run. The bunker was yours for the next few hours. You threw on one of Sam’s flannels, the shirt hitting your knees. You rolled the sleeves up to your elbows and threw your hair up into a messy bun. In the map room you found the speaker system for the bunker, plugged in your phone and turned on your dancing playlist.

For the next 30 minutes or so you danced around the bunker, normally never doing such a thing if you were sober. You thought you were awkward and clumsy in public, even around Sam you didn’t feel comfortable showing off your awful moves. 

So you bounced around like a toddler on a sugar high, turning the music louder and louder, until you could feel it vibrate in your bones. As you stood on top of one of the tables in the library, moving your body to the beat of the music without telling it to do so, the bunker went dead silent.

You turned around and saw a smiling Sam standing behind you, holding your phone in his hand.

“Wow,” was all he could get out. The grin on his face was all encompassing. Your face felt like it was on fire. “I mean, wow,” he said, the flush of your cheeks obviously apparent to him now. 

You hoped off the table and tried to walk in the opposite direction. The scurry of feet told you he was on your tail as you felt his large hand wrap easily around your arm. You didn’t know what to say, couldn’t look at him, so instead tried to shake him off. Sam’s light grip on you tightened as he realized you were trying to get away from him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he said, the laughter in his voice now gone. You shook your head as you stared at your bare feet. “Y/N,” he said.

“Nothing,” you mumbled. You could feel Sam sigh besides you. He let go of your arm but quickly wrapped his strong ones around your body. He normally did that to make you feel safe.

“Y/N,” he said again. “Are you embarrassed or something?” he asked. You knew from the position he had you in, there was no getting free. 

“Yeah,” you said, voice low. “And you were laughing at me,” you said, eyes on the ground in front of you. Sam leaned his head down to kiss the top of yours.

“I was not laughing at you. I was happy to see you looking-”

“Like an idiot?” you interrupted. Sam’s chest rose and fell deeply against your back.

“So happy, carefree. You aren’t an idiot and you aren’t a bad dancer. That was actually really good,” he said. You leaned back into him, bringing your eyes up to stare ahead of you.

“No I’m not,” you said. You expected some sort of argument but you slowly started to feel your body sway from side to side, Sam’s arms moving you along with him. He didn’t say anything as he continued to move his hips. Eventually you started to feel relaxed, slowly forgetting you were ever embarrassed. 

“Will you let me dance with you from now on? Just the two of us?” he asked, his head resting on top of yours. “Nobody watching, just you and me.”

“Just the two of us,” you said. You heard Sam chuckle as he loosened one arm from you and pulled out his phone, tapping a few times before a song started to play. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“You did say ‘Just the Two of Us’ you know,” he said, turning you around to look at him. 

“Shut up and dance with me already,” you said, reaching your arms around his shoulders. He smiled.

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” he said. After a few minutes he spoke again. “What else do you do when no one is home?” he asked, curiosity in his eyes.

“You’re going to have to catch me off guard again to find that out,” you said, Sam resting his hands on your hips. He gave a quick, mischievous smile before turning it loving once again.

“Challenge accepted.”


End file.
